The Twins
by x-TorchwoodFan-x
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning Of The Twist. Looking on during the years that the twins Callum and Jamie grow up.
1. Year One

**Thanks to NO-PANTIES for the idea of this sequel. Couldn't have done it without her.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood ): If I did then I wouldn't have to write about Ianto Jones as I would be able to have him for myself (:**

**YEAR ONE**

Ianto Jones looked back on the year that passed and smiled to himself. He had an amazing boyfriend and two beautiful sons. What more could anyone want?

"Ianto. Need you. Now." Jacks voice echoed around the Hub. Ianto's sister Rhiannon had agreed to look after the twins today so that both Jack and Ianto could get their work done. "What is it Jack?" Ianto leant on the frame of Jack's office door and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What's going on? Gwen said something about a party for the twins."

"Jack. It's their 1st birthday tomorrow. The first year that they celebrate in this world. With us. Don't tell me you had forgotten."

"No I didn't forget I just didn't think we was doing anything for them."

"It is nothing big. Just Gwen and Rhys with little Caden and Rhiannon and Johnny with David and Micah. Just friends and close family. Don't mind do you?"

"Ianto. I think it is a brilliant idea." Jack got up from his seat and walked over to his younger lover. He placed his hands on Ianto's waist and gazed into his eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You saved me from a life I couldn't live anymore." Ianto gave Jack a little smile before he leant in for a passionate kiss. Ianto Jones's new way of living was becoming the best way in the world.

As the new day approached, Jack Harkness was woken up to the sound of the twins crying. He felt Ianto stir beside him so he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and whispered in his ear.

"Go back to sleep. I will go see them." After giving him a kiss on the cheek, Jack got up and went to the kids bedroom. He went to Jamie's cot first. He picked his son up in his left arm and shushed him back to sleep. He then went to Callum's cot. Callum was normally the quieter one of the pair but this morning he was bawling his eyes out. Jack swept his son up in his right arm and walked back into his own bedroom.

"Ianto baby. You're gonna need to shift over for a while. Got two more to add to the bed." Ianto looked up from under the duvet and groaned.

"You seriously have to stop doing this Jack."

"What? Do you not want to wish your sons happy birthday then?" Jack walked over to the bed and placed the twins in the middle. He then got in beside them and propped himself up on his elbow. Ianto turned and did the same as Jack

"Happy birthday little ones." he said. Ianto looked up at Jack who looked back. The look in Jack's eyes showed that he was in love. Not just with himself, or Ianto, but that he was in love with the 2 small beings laying in front of him.

"You ok Jack?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking that's all."

"About?"

"Us. This. All of it really. 3 years ago we wouldn't dream of being together with two small kids. And now look what we have."

"Jack, we have achieved so much in these 3 years. Do you wish we hadn't then?"

"Oh no definitely not. You are the main reason I live like I do. I would never go back to the way I lived before I met you."


	2. Year Two

**YEAR TWO**

Jack and Ianto were getting the twins ready when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ianto said. He walked downstairs and picked up the phone

"Hello. Ianto speaking."

"Ianto. It's Lucy. How are the twins doing?"

"Yeah they are good. Getting big now. I swear Callum is going to take after Jack."

"Good stuff. I was just ringing to say that there is something in the post for both of them. Little birthday/Christmas present for them. I missed their second birthday so I thought I would get them both something."

"Luce you didnt have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to. Look I have to go. Catch you later yeah."

"Yeah see you." As Ianto put down the phone, he went back upstairs to join his lover and sons.

"What was that about?" Jack asked. He was sitting down with the kids playing on their road rug.

"Oh Lucy is sending the boys a present cause she missed their birthday.

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah I know." Ianto went and sat next to Jack. All of a sudden he had Jamie leap on him.

"Whoa steady on little fella!"

"Daddy." Ianto felt dark blue eyes gaze upon him from his son. Did he just say Daddy?

"Ianto did he just sat what I think he did?"

"I think he did." He took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly. Jamie just said his first word. Ianto felt a tear begin to fall down his cheek. He was so proud to be a father. Jack snaked an arm around his lovers shoulders and pulled him in closer. He kissed Ianto's forehead and felt a tear fall down his own cheek.

"Jack. Our son just said his first word!"

"I know. I know." Jack turned to Callum, who was sitting in his lap, just dozing off, sucking his thumb. Jack began to think how much Jamie was turning out like Ianto. The dark blue eyes, the facial expressions, even the way he walked reminded him so much of Ianto.

"Dad." A small and tired voice murmured under Jack. Ianto looked down at the sleepy Callum.

"Jack. Both of them said it!"

"It's almost as if they are telepathic with each other."

"Don't be stupid. But it is so amazing hearing them speak." Ianto gave Jack a passionate kiss and then rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Both grown men sat in their son's room until both boys were silently asleep. They then placed both of them in their beds and walked out silently. When they reached the living room, both Jack and Ianto sat down on the sofa. Jack put his arm around his young archivist lover and bought him in closer to his body. He could hear silent sobs coming from Ianto, which made tears begin to fall down his own cheeks. Both Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness were the proudest dads know to man all because both their boys said their first word all in the space of 5 minutes.

* * *

**Hey hope you are liking it :) Sorry i haven't updated till now.. been busy and all. but this will get updated regularly with new chapters so watch this space :) please R&R. love you all**


	3. Year Three

**YEAR THREE**

Jack and Ianto were finishing the last of their Christmas preparations when they heard noises coming from upstairs.

"Do you want to go or shall I?" Jack asked his partner.

"I'll go." Ianto replied. Getting up from where he was sitting and placing a small kiss on Jacks cheek, Ianto headed up to his sons bedroom, knowing for well what he was going to find.

"Callum what are you doing out of bed?" Ianto asked his three year old son whilst scooping him into his arms.

"I can't sleep. I was trying to come downstairs without waking Jamie. But it didn't work." Ianto looked over to his other sons bed and saw his little Jamie sleeping peacefully.

"Come on, you can come downstairs and sit with me and your daddy for a bit but then you are going back to bed. Otherwise Santa won't come. Ok?" Callum gave his dad a small nod and then buried his head into Ianto's shoulder. Walking downstairs and into the living room, Ianto and Callum were greeted by Jack.

"Hey little man. What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." Jack took his son out of Ianto's hands and sat down on the sofa with him. Ianto went into the kitchen and made Jack and himself coffee, whilst making Callum hot milk. Walking back into the living room, he heard his eldest talking to Jack.

"Daddy, is the Doctor coming for Christmas this year?" Jack looked at Ianto and Ianto raised his eyebrows at his lover.

"I'm not sure kiddo. He is very busy." Jack replied whilst taking his coffee off of Ianto.

"If I drank my milk and then went to sleep, do you think Santa would ask the Doctor to come to our house for Christmas?"

"He might do baby. He might do." Seeing the smile light up his sons face, Ianto knew immediately he had some phone calls to make.

After 15 minutes, a very sleepy Callum made his way to bed. Accompanied of course by Jack.

"Now, you going to go straight to sleep?" Jack asked his son whilst placing a hand in his hair. When Callum gave him a small nod and turned over in the bed, Jack bent down and kissed his son on the head. He then went over to Jamie's bed and did the same. On his way downstairs, he could hear Ianto speaking to someone. Curiously, he wandered into the living room to see Ianto on the phone.

"Good, so we will see you bright and early in the morning then?"

"_Sure. 7.00 ok for you guys?_" The Doctors voice echoed back.

"Absolutely fine. And thanks for this again."

"_Anything for my godsons slash nephews Ianto_." Ianto hung up the phone and then turned to look at a confused Jack.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Giving Callum the Christmas present he asked for." Ianto smiled at Jack who in return walked up to Ianto and kissed him.

"You, Ianto Jones, are amazing. Do you know that?"

"Yes I do. Now, lets go to bed."

The next morning dawned and Jack and Ianto were woken up by two very excited children.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, daaaaaad!" Callum said.

"Yes Callum." Jack replied.

"Christmas time!" Jack smiled and took his son in his arms.

"I know. Happy Christmas." Ianto took hold of Jamie and swept him up.

"Happy Christmas Jamie." Ianto said.

"Hapeeee Crimas daddy." Ianto kissed the top of his sons head and looked over at the clock. 6.30. That gave them half an hour before the Doctor would arrive.

"Right. Who wants presents then?" Ianto asked as the two kids jumped off the bed and hurried downstairs. As Jack and Ianto were walking downstairs, they heard a small voice say

"Callum you have to wait until Dad and Daddy are here." Walking into the living room, the pair could both see Callum eager to open his presents.

"Go on then kids, open them up." As Jamie and Callum dove into their presents, Jack grabbed a sneaky one out of the drawer and handed it to Ianto. It was a box, no larger than a ring box.

"Merry Christmas baby." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto softly. As Jack pulled away from the kiss, Ianto too handed Jack a small box. Looking confused, Jack was about to open it when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ianto said. He got up from where he was sitting on the floor with the kids and answered the door.

"Oh good you made it." Ianto said at a whisper.

"You really think I would miss this?" The Doctor replied.

"No. Anyway, you wait here." Ianto began to walk back into the living room.

"Callum, Jamie… It seems Santa left another present for you."

"What is it daddy. What is it?" Jamie exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Both of you close your eyes." As excited as they were, both kids closed there eyes. As Ianto was busy shuffling the Doctor into the living room, Callum said,

"Can we open our eyes yet?"

"Well, I guess you can." The Doctor's voice sounded. Both Callum and Jamie opened their eyes with such joy they bounded over to the Doctor and nearly knocked him over. Ianto went and stood next to Jack, who had at this point stood up so he didn't get trampled, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"How are my two favourite boys then?" The Doctor asked.

"Great!" Callum said. He turned to Jack and Ianto. "Look daddy, Santa DID hear what I said last night!"

"I know Cal." Jack replied

"This is the best Christmas ever!"


End file.
